Sous le masque
by Theta and Koscheii
Summary: [OS Aventures] Mani le Double vivait une vie paisible, dans une maison abandonnée. Jusqu'à ce que ce gamin se pointe, tout du moins, et ne transforme sa vie, pour toujours.


_Hey ! Voici un petit texte sur le passé de Mani Le Double, écrit pour l'anniversaire de Mahyar. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages d'Aventures sont la propriété de Mahyar, Fred et Seb du Grenier, Krayn et Bob Lennon. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits, toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite !

 **SOUS LE MASQUE**

"Il y a quelqu'un ?"

Mani le Double avançait doucement sur le plancher d'une maison en ruines, un pied devant l'autre, prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Une boule de stress lui rongeait l'estomac, alors que le silence pesant ne révélait rien d'autre que l'écho de ses pas. Il savait pourtant que dormir ici était une mauvaise idée, que cette maison avait été abandonnée par le prince il y a longtemps, mais qu'elle lui appartenait tout de même, et qu'il n'avait donc rien à y faire. Mais entre mourir de froid dehors alors que l'hiver faisait rage, ou s'installer dans un coin risqué, il avait vite fait son choix.

Un crissement sur les planches le fit sursauter, il posa instinctivement une main sur une des machettes dans son dos, cherchant des yeux l'origine du bruit. Il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de peur quand un gros rat lui passa entre les jambes, pour fuir vers la sortie. Ce n'était que ça ? Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé filer le repas maintenant. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers son campement de fortune, et décida d'oublier cette mauvaise rencontre pour se concentrer sur l'une des potions qu'il était en train de préparer.

C'était une concoction difficile, à base de langue de dragon séchée, une plante très rare sur laquelle il avait travaillé pendant plusieurs semaines, pour y être insensible. Il fallait dire que les effets étaient pour le moins effrayants. Un contact de plus de trois secondes paralysait entièrement un être humain normalement constitué, et le tuait en moins de deux petites minutes. Mani avait légèrement modifié la plante, permettant ainsi de la manier pendant dix secondes, avec un gant enduit d'anti-poison néanmoins, juste au cas où. La plante reposait pour le moment sagement à côté de lui, dans une petite pochette en cuir. Il tira une grimace. Il avait bien manqué d'y rester en la cueillant. Son poignet avait effleuré la plante, et il était tombé dans les pommes, heureusement en arrière. Il était resté inconscient pendant deux jours entiers, et s'était réveillé gelé, déshydraté et affamé, les cheveux dans la neige. Il avait alors remercié tous les dieux qu'il connaissait, mais surtout sa résistance naturelle, d'avoir pu s'en tirer. Depuis, il faisait très attention.

Un nouveau bruit lui fit relever la tête. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, légèrement inquiet. Il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé. C'était plus gros que le rat cette fois. Un frisson parcourut son échine, alors qu'il vit une ombre bouger, du coin de l'œil. Sans un bruit, il se leva, et fit volte-face, mâchette en avant, la stoppant à quelques centimètres de la jugulaire d'un jeune adolescent, humain, en apparence, qui eut un mouvement de recul devant l'arme. Un long silence s'installa. Mani analysa rapidement la situation, et, voyant qu'il lui faisait plus peur qu'autre chose, il finit par baisser sa lame.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Qui es-tu ?"

Le gamin recula doucement, avant de partir en courant, le laissant seul. Mani resta un moment interdit, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Réalisant soudainement que c'était probablement un humain et qu'il risquait d'avertir la garde, l'elfe éteignit le feu, rangea ses affaires, et décida de s'éclipser, par un trou dans le mur par lequel il était entré. Il masqua ses traces devant la maison, méticuleusement, et prit la fuite. Dommage pour la langue de dragon, ce ne serait pas encore son heure.

Il s'enfonça dans la forêt, en bougonnant, se demandant bien où il allait passer la nuit. Quelque chose glissa le long d'une de ses mèches de cheveux, pour se poser délicatement sur sa main.

"Pas maintenant Gawëll, tu vois bien qu'on est dans la bouse de troll. On mangera tout à l'heure."

La dite Gawëll, une charmante petite araignée de la taille de sa main, releva sa tête poilue vers lui, clignant ses huit yeux en même temps. Mani se stoppa, et lui gratta gentiment le dos avant de la reposer sur sa tête, à côté de Ninatutor et Gaetan. Il y avait des gens qui se promenaient avec des chevaux, d'autres avec des loups... Lui c'était des araignées, soigneusement cachées dans ses longues tresses noires, ce qui leur permettaient de passer inaperçues.

Il tira une carte de son sac, et s'assit par terre. Les araignées descendirent de ses tresses, pour sauter sur le papier blanc étalé au sol. Mani attrapa une poignée de cailloux, et se tourna vers les bestioles, attendant sagement au sol. Gaetan était même grimpé sur Gawell, qui se débattait d'une manière beaucoup trop adorable pour son propriétaire.

"Alors, voilà la situation, leur dit-il d'une voix autoritaire. On est ici, dans « forêt du trou du cul du monde ». Ça, c'est Castelblanc, c'est une grande ville commerciale, on trouvera sûrement à manger. Le problème, c'est qu'il y a l'Église de la Lumière, et que la dernière fois qu'on est passé par là, ils ont pas apprécié que je me sauve avec la bourse de l'un de leurs gardes. Mais l'hiver approche à grands pas, on a pas le temps pour les états d'âme. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Castelblanc ?"

Les araignées avaient leurs petits yeux globuleux rivés sur lui, clignant de temps à autre. Mani se gratta le bouc un moment, avant de replier soigneusement la carte.

"Je prends ça pour un oui. Tout le monde à bord, on repart !"

Il baissa sa main au niveau des araignées, leur permettant de grimper, et les remit doucement dans ses cheveux. Il reprit la route, vers le Nord. La ville n'était à priori qu'à quelques heures de marche, mais l'elfe avait beaucoup de mal à évaluer les distances, ainsi se donna t-il une bonne journée de marche pour y arriver. Ça lui prit trois jours et trois nuits de marche pour voir enfin le portail imposant de Castelblanc à l'horizon. Une très mauvaise évaluation des distances donc.

Il était épuisé, n'ayant dormi que quelques heures pendant tout le voyage. Une boule se créa dans son ventre au moment de passer devant les gardes de la porte. Il camoufla au mieux ses oreilles pointues sous la masse de ses cheveux, recouvrit sa tête d'une ample capuche, plongeant ses araignées dans l'obscurité, et il avança, le regard bas, évitant de croiser celui inquisiteur des gardes, qui n'étaient autre que des sbires de l'Église de la Lumière. Il réussit sans trop de mal à se glisser dans la ville, en se joignant à une troupe de marchands.

Le plus dur restait néanmoins à faire. Il ignorait quand se tenait le marché, il allait devoir être patient avant d'enfin contenter son estomac criant famine. Il lui restait encore quelques baies séchées, de quoi lui permettre de tenir encore un ou deux jours. C'était un bien maigre repas, mais il s'y faisait. Il traîna les pieds jusqu'à un coin un peu à l'écart, sous un vieux pont tombant en ruines. Il étala sa couverture à terre, sortit quelques unes de ses potions, et les étala devant lui. Il avait honte. C'était du jus de fraise, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de vendre ses potions les plus rares à des paysans actuellement. Il avait besoin d'argent, et leurs quelques piécettes ne suffiraient pas à payer les ingrédients excessivement chers qu'il trouvait ici et là.

Les araignées profitèrent de cette pause inespérée pour abandonner leur propriétaire quelques instants et aller chasser. Les mouches, ce n'était pas ce qu'il manquait ici, dans les bas-fonds, entre les rats crevés dans les caniveaux et les vieillards squelettiques en train de pourrir sur les trottoirs. Mani n'y faisait plus attention, son état actuel laissait lui aussi à désirer, il avait perdu la notion de "pauvre". En revanche, il savait très bien que les riches le méprisait. Il l'avait lu dans leurs yeux. Il était de toute façon bien trop timide pour prendre la parole.

Des paysans passèrent devant lui. Mani leva un sourcil en les voyant ralentir à sa vue. Mais il se raidit bien vite. Il n'était pas rancunier, mais il n'oubliait pas. Ceux-là, il les avait déjà vu, lors de sa précédente visite. Il tâcha de rester digne alors qu'un paysan, de toute évidence lui bien nourri, s'arrêta devant lui.

"Eh, les gars, vous voyez ce que je vois ? Ce serait pas notre petit copain l'elfe ? Celui qui disait pouvoir soigner mon gosse avec du jus de fraise !"

Son ton agressif inquiéta immédiatement Mani, qui posa une main dans son dos, sur l'une de ses machettes, pour se rassurer.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur, répondit-il rapidement, en évitant son regard.

\- Ah ouais ?! Il voit pas de quoi on parle ! Tu sais où il est mon gamin maintenant ?! Il est six pieds sous terre, sous la vieille église. La fièvre l'a emporté ! Il avait trois printemps ! Tu t'en souviens maintenant ?!"

Mani se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer. Le paysan l'avait attrapé par le col et l'avait décollé du sol, sans vraiment réaliser que l'elfe faisait une bonne tête et demie de plus que lui. L'alchimiste se raidit.

"Lâchez-moi, Monsieur. S'il vous plaît.

\- Ou quoi ? Tu vas me frapper avec une fiole ?!"

Doucement, une machette sortit de derrière son dos, toute seule. Le paysan fronça les sourcils. Les yeux de l'elfe luisaient doucement, d'une lueur mauve pâle, presque imperceptible. L'arme vola doucement et vint se placer sous la gorge de son agresseur.

"Lâchez-moi, s'il vous plaît, réitéra Mani. Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal.

\- Sorcier ! cria un des hommes derrière. C'est un magicien Arnold ! Bruce, va prévenir l'Église de…"

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. La seconde arme de l'elfe venait de s'enfoncer dans son coeur. Mani abattit "Bruce" de la même manière, alors qu'il tentait de fuir. Il ne restait plus que son agresseur, le retenant toujours par le col, mais d'une manière beaucoup moins assurée. Ses mains étaient même devenues moites. Il finit par relâcher doucement la pression sur son col. Mani sourit, puis fit un petit signe de main. L'homme tomba au sol en hurlant. Mani replia vite ses affaires, récupéra Gawëll, qui venait de piquer son agresseur au cou, le promettant à une mort longue et douloureuse, puis attrapa Gaetan et Ninatutor, occupés sur un pavé, à dévorer une mouche, et il s'enfuit.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? marmonna t-il à voix basse, à Gawëll, sur son épaule. Les gardes vont trouver les corps, ils vont nous retrouver... Peut-être que si on fuit maintenant, on pourra… Non, c'est pas une bonne idée, ils vont nous traquer, avec leurs arbalètes."

Alors qu'il avançait sans regarder devant lui, quelque chose le heurta de plein fouet, le faisant tomber en arrière. Il croisa le regard bleu d'un gamin, le même que celui qu'il avait vu il y a quelques jours. Il avait une armure en acier, blanche, où brillait le symbole de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Le sang de Mani se glaça. L'enfant était effrayé cependant. Il lui jeta un regard désolé, et repartit en courant, vers une ruelle. L'elfe resta un moment au sol, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son coeur.

"Il manquait plus que ça…"

Alors qu'il se relevait, quelque chose lui sembla immédiatement suspect. Il était plus léger. Rapidement, il posa une main dans son dos. Ses armes n'étaient plus à leur place.

"Il est doué, grogna Mani. Il veut être suivi. C'est un piège Gawëll. Mais tu sais ce qui est encore plus idiot ? Le fait qu'on va se jeter tête la première dedans."

Il se remit sur ses pieds et emprunta le chemin qu'avait pris le gamin. Sans surprise, il l'attendait, au bout de la rue, fuyant à son approche, confirmant sa suspicion. Néanmoins, quitte à faire des actions inconsidérées, il décida de jouer au plus malin. Il connaissait bien cette ville, il savait aussi qu'il pourrait coincer le gosse à son propre jeu. Il choisit donc de prendre un autre chemin, qui lui fit faire un sacré détour, mais ça valait le coup. L'enfant était là, au bord de la rue, lui faisant dos. Mani s'approcha, à pas feutré. Il dégaina un mouchoir de sa sacoche, avant de bondir sur l'enfant. Il lui plaqua le tissu sur la bouche, empêchant le gosse de hurler, alors qu'il s'endormait dans ses bras.

L'elfe le tira vers une ruelle sombre, puis il attendit qu'il se réveille, un long moment. Il avait récupéré ses machettes sans grande difficulté, il les avait fixées dans son dos. Gawëll était toujours sur son épaule, une sauterelle à moitié dévorée dans la gueule. Le gosse finit par reprendre connaissance, paniqué à la vue de l'elfe au dessus de lui.

"C'est bon, tu as fini de jouer ? demanda calmement ce dernier. Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu me suis comme ça ?"

L'enfant le dévisageait, ou plutôt avait les yeux rivés sur ses oreilles, comme si c'était la pire chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu de toute sa vie.

"T'es une hérésie, se contenta t-il de répondre, sur un ton sec.

\- Non, je suis Mani Le Double. Et toi, comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Th… hésita l'enfant. Théo de Silverberg."

Mani fronça les sourcils. Ce nom lui était familier. Il ne savait pas où il l'avait déjà entendu, mais ça ne lui disait rien de bon actuellement. L'enfant continuait de fixer ses oreilles, sans ciller, ce qui commença à mettre l'elfe mal à l'aise. Rapidement, il les camoufla sous ses cheveux.

"Pourquoi tu me suivais ?

\- Pour te conduire à l'Eglise.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Te pendre."

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ce gosse n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Mani se releva, et posa les mains sur ses hanches. Avant de réaliser.

"Silverberg. Comme… Archibald Silverberg ? Le gars des livres de légendes sur les croisades ?"

Une lumière haineuse s'alluma dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il avait touché une corde sensible apparemment. Mani sursauta soudain en entendant un bruit venant de sa droite. Il pivota instantanément, pour tomber sur un regard inquisiteur, appartenant à un homme au moins aussi grand que lui, une arbalète chargée à seulement quelques centimètres de sa tête.

"Oncle Viktor ! s'exclama joyeusement le gamin. J'ai capturé une hérésie !

\- Rentre à l'Eglise, Théo. Nous parlerons de ta petite fugue tout à l'heure. J'espère que tu as appris tes versets par coeur, parce que je ne vais pas te lâcher de sitôt, jeune homme, répondit l'inconnu sur un ton froid."

Mani avait lui levé les mains. Les battements de son coeur s'étaient accélérés, son regard ne pouvait pas se détacher de l'arme sous ses yeux. Même Gawëll semblait avoir senti que la situation était mal barrée et s'était réfugiée dans ses cheveux.

"Vu tout le sang sur vos vêtements, je suppose que c'est vous qui avait tué ces hommes dans la ruelle en contrebas. Pas la peine de cacher votre véritable nature, elfe, c'est fini pour vous."

Mani ne réfléchit pas. Une machette sortit de derrière son dos. Viktor se jeta au sol, l'évitant de peu, alors que l'elfe traçait lui à travers la ville. Il n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, tournant à chaque intersection qu'il trouvait sur sa route, pour perdre son poursuivant. Ce qui devait arriver finit par se produire. Un carreau d'arbalète se planta dans sa jambe, interrompant net sa course. Il roula dans la poussière, se faisant encore plus mal, avant d'être intercepté par deux paladins, qui le saisirent chacun par un bras, et le traînèrent de force vers l'Église, alors qu'il se débattait.

On le jeta dans une cellule, la porte se reclaqua, sans même un regard pour lui. Il fonça sur la porte, tambourinant dessus en hurlant de le libérer, qu'il y était pour rien, qu'il voulait pas mourir ici. Personne ne lui répondit, bien sûr. Il finit par abandonner, se laissant tomber contre un mur. Ils lui avaient confisqué ses armes, ses potions. Toute sa vie était derrière cette foutue porte en bois. Ses araignées descendirent tranquillement de son épaule. Mani sourit. Non, il restait encore elles. Il passa son doigt sur le dos de Ninatutor, qui se retourna immédiatement, pour se faire gratter le ventre.

"Ne paniquons pas, leur dit-il d'une voix douce. On va trouver un moyen de s'enfuir. On en trouve toujours un."

Les trois araignées se collèrent à lui alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le sol, pour un sommeil bien mérité après toutes ces mésaventures. Le réveil fut plutôt brutal. L'homme qui l'avait poussé ici était entré en trombe dans la pièce, et l'avait soulevé par le col, d'une main. A sa tête, Mani devina qu'il était très en colère, et inquiet.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Théo ?!"

Mani, confus, tenta de repousser la main du magister qui venait de se resserrer sur sa gorge. Il sentit la pattes d'une araignée montant le long de son dos. Vaillamment, Gaetan plongea sur le visage de Viktor, qui l'expédia contre le mur d'un mouvement de main. L'araignée tomba au sol et se recroquevilla sur le dos, ses pattes se replièrent.

"Gaetan ! hurla Mani, en se faisant traîner à l'extérieur de la cellule, Gawëll et Ninatutor dans les cheveux, venant de s'accrocher in extremis à leur propriétaire."

Viktor le traîna jusqu'à une pièce, dans les couloirs riches de l'Eglise de la Lumière. Il ouvrit la porte d'une chambre d'enfant. Un gamin était couché sur le lit, Théo, les yeux clos, fiévreux, de toute évidence agonisant. La magister relâcha l'elfe, qui s'approcha de l'enfant à pas feutrés. Il lui ouvrit un oeil, ignorant les menaces derrière lui sur ce qui lui arriverait si le gamin mourrait.

Mani reconnut immédiatement les symptômes. Fièvre, sueur, paralysie.

"Est-ce qu'il a touché à mon sac ? demanda rapidement l'elfe, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix, non pas pour le garçon, mais pour ses précieuses affaires.

\- Oui, il a touché une plante étrange, et depuis il est comme ça.

\- Il est mort, je peux rien faire pour lui, rendez-moi mon sac.

\- Vous ne l'avez même pas regardé !

\- Il a touché une langue de dragon, à moins d'un miracle, il ne s'en sortira pas."

Viktor dégaina son épée et la plaça sous la gorge de l'elfe.

"Sauvez-le et je vous laisse partir d'ici, avec une immunité. Vous ne serez plus jamais embêté par notre ordre et vous pourrez continuer à agir dans l'ombre.

\- Je ne suis pas un assassin, je suis alchimiste. Mais… Cette proposition est plutôt tentante, je l'admet. Mais j'ai quand même besoin de mon sac. Et très rapidement. Si on ne fait rien, d'ici… Je dirais cinq minutes, il est mort."

Le magister hocha la tête. Son matériel lui fut apporté avec une incroyable rapidité. Mani se mit immédiatement au travail, il avait déjà un antidote de prêt, il fallait juste le faire chauffer. C'était un moyen de prévention qu'il avait pris. En trois minutes, le remède était prêt. L'achimiste ordonna à deux paladins de soulever la tête de Théo, et il lui fit boire le remède. L'enfant sembla dans un premier temps ne pas réagir, puis se mit à tousser violemment, avant de respirer de nouveau calmement. Théo jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui, puis se mit à dévisager Mani, méfiant.

"Oncle Viktor… Qu'est-ce qu'il…

\- C'est lui qui t'as sauvé, Théo, tu lui dois des excuses.

\- Quoi ?! Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'on devait capturer les hérésies pour…

\- Oui, mais cet elfe est désormais sous ma protection.

\- Mais…"

L'enfant se leva, titubant un peu. Il s'approcha de Mani et lui tendit la main de manière officielle.

"Je m'excuse, elfe.

\- Mani, le corrigea le concerné. Mani le Double."

L'alchimiste rangea ses affaires, sous le regard de Viktor, qui semblait réfléchir.

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire maintenant ? demanda t-il, curieux.

\- Retourner sur les routes, m'éloigner d'ici."

Un silence s'installa. Viktor se mordit la langue, se rendant compte que sa proposition n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde.

"Et si vous… restiez ? Nous avons besoin d'un alchimiste, et vous semblez doué avec les armes. Les blessures des corps qu'on a trouvé étaient nettes, propres. Et je suis un peu trop vieux pour m'entraîner avec Théo. Vous gagnerez de l'argent, et on peut vous loger ici le temps que vous trouviez une habitation en ville."

Mani en resta bouche bée.

"Vous voulez que… que moi, je travaille pour vous ?

\- C'est exact."

L'elfe réfléchit un instant. C'est vrai qu'avoir un abri à lui, et de l'argent, pouvoir exercer son art sans être poursuivi pour sorcellerie était très tentant. Il finit par hocher la tête.

"Admettons que j'accepte, je devrais faire quoi ?"

Viktor lui sourit, et l'entraîna vers la sortie, pour lui expliquer sa première mission. Théo resta lui en arrière, les yeux plissés. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une hérésie puisse lui sauver la vie. Et si tout ce que lui avait enseigné son Église jusqu'à maintenant n'était que mensonge ? Et si les demi-diables des versets de ses livres n'étaient pas si démoniaques ? Mais ça, il ne le découvrirait que des années plus tard, alors que Mani Le Double, lui, venait enfin de trouver un endroit où il serait accepté.

* * *

 _C'est terminé, merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé en commentant ! Bisouilles et à très bientôt !_


End file.
